


At the Artisan Fair

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [163]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Jealous Derek, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: (The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/03/18: “print, anger, middle”)





	At the Artisan Fair

**Author's Note:**

> (The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/03/18: “print, anger, middle”)

No one could miss the cat’s paw print, right in the middle of a patch of sky.

“I’d like that one.” Stiles gestured at the painting.

“That’s not actually for sale.” The vendor said. “That’s one of mine, with contribution by furry friend.”

Derek, at the next stall, happened to look up the same time Stiles looked around for him. Was that anger in his eyes?

The vendor stood close, still explaining why the painting wasn’t for sale.

“That’s why it’s perfect for me,” Stiles interrupted, smiling at Derek, knowing he’d hear him say, “I have a furry friend too.”


End file.
